


Happy

by Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon



Series: Snippets of Our Life [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Some Fluff, Will there be a happy ending?, unsupportive parents, who knows - Freeform, yahaba shows up because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/pseuds/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here he was, a sweaty college student who just jogged for three hours, standing in a  random park reminiscing about bugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I would of posted this yesterday but my computer decided to delete over half of this so I had to re-write it and oh boy was I mad. I stayed up to two in the morning just to finish it and I regret nothing. Also, I was all prepared to post this, but then my computer crashed and I had to fill out all the tags and stuff again and I feel like my computer really does not want me to post this. 
> 
> Anyways, I put Yahaba in this for the sole purpose that I love Yahaba.

Iwaizumi stands in front of his parents, his hands shaking with nerves. He fiddles with his fingers, nervously looking anywhere but at his parents. 

He came home for the weekend, telling them he had something very important to tell them. They seemed worried, but of course they said he could come home any time he wants, because they missed their son. 

Exhaling through his nose, Iwaizumi squeezes his eyes closed. "Mom, dad." He starts, slowly opening them. He makes eye contact with his mom, nearly breaking as he sees the concern in her eyes. "I...am in a relationship." He mumbles, the back of his neck burning. This was way harder than he thought it'd be. 

"What?" His mom laughs, covering her mouth to stifle her giggles. "That's great, Hajime! When do we get to meet the lovely lady?" She asks, flashing him a warm smile. 

"Well, you see." He clears his throat, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "It's not a girl." He finally chokes out, refusing to meet his parent's eyes. 

"O-oh?" His mother whispers, the disbelief in her voice easy to recognize. 

"And...that's not all." He says slowly, raising his head again. He shouldn't be ashamed to tell his parents. He almost wanted to laugh at how stupid he was being. He loved all of his boyfriends, and no way would he be ashamed of them. "I'm dating three guys. I'm in a polyamorous relationship." He says, his voice strong and filled with pride. He would never be ashamed of being with the people he loved- being with the people who made him _happy_. 

His parent's fall silent. They don't seem to speak for what seems like a million years.

"What?" His father finally spits out, the distaste dripping off his tongue. Iwaizumi instantly tenses up, gritting his teeth. 

"It's one thing to be gay, but to have three boyfriends? What the fuck, Hajime?" His father snaps, taking a step forward. His mother goes deadly silent, disappointed written all over her face. 

Iwaizumi gulps, his heart beat speeding up. "I just thought you deserved to know. But nothing you say will change my mind. I love them all." He says with confidence, starring his dad down. 

"No son of mine would be like this." His father hisses out, scowling. 

Iwaizumi sucks in a surprised breath, eyes growing wide. "Wha-?"

"Get out of our house. You're no son of ours." He spits, motioning towards the door. 

"Wait, what? Dad, can't we talk this out?" Iwaizumi says, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips. 

He watches as his dad's eye twitches, his hands clenching into fists. "Get out of my house right now. I don't ever want to see you again." He shouts, his voice echoing loudly off the walls. 

Iwaizumi blinks in surprise, but quickly nods. "A-alright. I'm sorry." He whispers, hanging his head. His mom scowls in disapproval, and Iwaizumi had to use every ounce of his strength not to break down right then and there. 

\------

Standing in front of the apartment door at midnight, a day earlier than he said he'd be back, he sighs. He didn't feel like talking to anyone, and seeing how it was so late, he could only hope that no one was awake. 

Unlocking the door as quietly as possible, he steps inside, quickly locking the door once he's inside. Toeing off his shoes, he slumps forward. In the distance, he could hear the TV on. 

_'Please be passed out, please be passed out.'_ He chants in his head as he makes his way down the hallway. When he reaches the living room, he finds Hanamaki on the floor, hugging a pillow. Matsukawa was sound asleep on one side of the couch, a blanket thrown carelessly on top of him as he snores softly. Oikawa was awake, though looked as if he would scumbag to sleep at any moment. 

Oikawa's eyes trail from the tv, to Iwaizumi, his eyes growing wide. "Iwa-chan!" He whispers excitedly, waving his hand. "You're home early! Welcome back." He smiles, scooting over. He gently pats the spot next to him, but Iwaizumi shakes his head to decline.

He nods his head silently as a small hello with stiff shoulders, moving to enter the kitchen. 

Oikawa frowns, furrowing his eyebrows together. He quickly hops off the couch, wrapping his blanket tighter around himself. Stepping over the drooling Hanamaki, Oikawa waddles into the kitchen. 

Iwaizumi sits in one the kitchen chairs, staring at his hands, a troubled look plastered to his face. “Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asks, sliding into the seat next to him. He shrugs the blanket off himself, draping it over Iwaizumi. The shorter male looks up in surprise, sinking into the chair. 

“What’s wrong?” Oikawa asks in a soft voice, placing his hand on Iwaizumi’s arm. Hanging his head to avoid Oikawa’s piercing gaze, he frowns down at the table. 

“Nothing.”

“Okay, I’m not stupid.”

“I..don’t want to talk.” He finally mumbles, clenching his hands into fists. “I promise I’ll tell you all in the morning, okay? I just...need to come to terms with it…” 

“Come to terms with what?”

Iwaizumi shakes his head, sighing. “In the morning. Promise.”

Oikawa hums, scooting his chair closer. He leans forward, placing a small kiss to Iwaizumi’s cheek. “Let’s go to bed, yeah?”

Iwaizumi nods, standing up. “Okay.”

\-----

Iwaizumi sits in the bed, his arms wrapped loosely around Oikawa. When he glances at the clock, he finds that it’s only eight. And he hadn’t slept at all. How could he? Shaking his head, he carefully slips out of the bed, making sure to not disturb Oikawa. 

Slipping into some running clothes, he walks over to the front door. He bends down, pulling on his shoes. All he needed now was a jog, that might help to clear his head. 

“Mind if I join you?” A voice asks, nearly causing Iwaizumi to jump out of his skin. He turns around, his eyes landing on Hanamaki. 

“In your pajamas? With no shirt?”

“Of course.” He grins, leaning down to pull on his shoes. Iwaizumi only rolls his eye, tying the laces of his shoes. 

“If you want to come along, I won’t stop you.” He finally mumbles, standing up straight. Hanamaki instantly beams, quickly tying his shoes before he straightens up. Iwaizumi nods, opening the door before slipping out, Hanamaki following right behind him. 

Descending down the stairs, Hanamaki offers the shorter male a lazy smile. “So why are you back so early? Your parent’s get sick of you?” He jokes, but quickly regrets it as Iwaizumi stiffens up. 

He doesn’t answer for a moment, his body whole body stiff. 

“Yeah, something like that.”

\------

About thirty minutes later, Hanamaki slows down once they reach a park, and proceeds to plop down on a park bench. He pats the empty space next to him, and Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, but reluctantly sits down. 

“Ah, I regret wearing these. Their sticking to my legs, and it’s gross.” Hanamaki pouts, pulling at the fabric of his long pajama bottoms.

Iwaizumi hums, looking out at the park. Not many people were up, but there were a few joggers around- some with dogs running happily next to them. 

“So.” Hanamaki coughs, crossing his arms over his chest. “Why are you home so early? Not that I’m complaining, I love seeing your handsome face, but I’m just curious.” He rambles, his voice hinted with worry. 

“I don’t want to have to explain more than once.” Iwaizumi decides to settle on, nervously looking around the park again. “Let’s go get coffee.” He suddenly offers, jumping off the bench. 

“Huh? I’m not sure if they’d let me in.” He says, gesturing to his naked chest. Iwaizumi shrugs, grabbing his hand. 

“Then I’ll buy it for you, and then we can drink it on our way back.” He says, tugging Hanamaki after him. 

“You know, Iwaizumi, I think this is the most romantic you’ve ever been with me!”

“Okay, so no coffee for you.”

“Wait, no. I want my coffee.”

“Then shut up.” Iwaizumi mutters, pulling him towards the coffee shop. 

\------

After getting the coffee and ignoring the stares he got from strangers ogling at his naked chest, Hanamaki walks hand-in-hand with Iwaizumi, swinging their arms back in forth with a wide grin. 

“I wish I told you to wear a shirt.” Iwaizumi sighed under his breath, sipping his coffee. 

“Ohh..is Iwa embarrassed? Or could it be...you’re _jealous_ that strangers are checking me out?” Hanamaki teases, waggling his eyebrows, grinning even more once he sees the tip of Iwaizumi’s ears turn red. 

“You weren’t supposed to hear that.”

“But I did hear it.”

“Well, pretend you didn’t.”

“No promises.” 

The two were too busy bickering to realize that they had finally made it back to their apartment. Hanamaki blinks in surprise, glancing at his watch. It was only nine. 

Pushing the door open, they both step into the apartment, pulling off their shoes. Iwaizumi wrinkles his nose, heading straight to the restroom without a word.

Hanamaki watches him disappear into the restroom, and a second later he hears the shower turn on. Scowling down at his pants, he makes his way into the kitchen.

“So..does anyone know what's up with Iwaizumi? He's acting strange.” He explains, leaning against the counter. 

Matsukawa looks up from his place at the table, raising one of his bushy eyebrows. “Did you go jogging without a shirt on?” 

“Did Iwa-chan really let you do that?” Oikawa asks in surprise, setting down the book he was reading. 

“That's what I'm talking about! He didn't care about that, and he let me hold his hand the whole way back here.”

“The whole way?” 

“The whole way.”

*I don't know what happened, but he was acting...unlike himself last night as well.” Oikawa says, suddenly growing very serious. “Did he tell you guys why he went to visit his parent's this weekend? That might give us a clue.”

“He never told me.”

“Or me.” 

Oikawa runs a hand down his face, taking a sip from his coffee. “Then we’ll just need to wait till he gets out of the shower.”

\-------

Iwaizumi rubs his head with the towel, drying his hair as best as he could. He pulls on some sweats, glancing at the door. He really didn't want to explain himself- and he knew he wasn't acting like himself, he was never one to avoid problems. 

Sighing, he steps out of the restroom after setting the towel on the counter. He walks into the kitchen, wrinkling his nose in disgust. “I can smell you from here, Hanamaki.” He grumbles, stepping around him to reach the coffee machine.

“Alright, I guess that's my cue to steal the shower.” He chuckles, ruffling Iwaizumi’s hair. He bats his hand away, pouring himself a cup of coffee. He then ventures over to the table, settling down next to Matsukawa.

A moment later they hear the shower, and Iwaizumj glares into the brown liquid. How could he get out of explaining himself? Oikawa and Matsukawa wouldn't let him go so easily, but if he could find some cream puffs...then maybe he could get Hanamaki to do something with him so that he could slip away without talking. 

“Iwaizumiiii.” Matsukawa says, poking his cheek. He looks up from scowling at his coffee, raising an eyebrow. “You alright? You've been looking ready to murder that poor coffee for about five minutes now.”

“Oh.” He says, looking back down at his coffee. “Yeah. I'm fine.” He sighs, taking another sip. 

Five minutes later, Hanamaki bursts into the kitchen wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, his hair still dripping wet. “Alright, time to get to business!” He exclaims, clapping his hands.

“You should really try better to take care of yourself. You could get a cold if you don't dry your hair better.” Matsukawa chides, moving to stand in front of Hanamaki. He takes the towel from around his shoulders, and gently dries Hanamaki’s hair for him.

“This is coming from the guy who can't cook.”

“You got me there.” He chuckles, tossing the towel in his face. Hanamaki grins, taking the towel and tossing it to the counter. 

“Anyways,” Oikwawa says, setting down the book in his hands. “Iwaizumi, if you don't mind, could you explain what's up?”

“I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“I think you do.”

“I don't.”

“Have you always been this stubborn?”

“Yes.”

“Can you please talk to us? We all agreed that if something is bothering us, then we'd talk to each other.” 

Iwaizumi opens his mouth to retort, but stops. Oikawa was right. They had agreed to doing that.

“Are you guys hungry? Let's go get lunch.”

“It's, like, nine thirty.” Matsukawa chuckles, shaking his head.

“Breakfast?” Iwaizumi says weakly, knowing that his efforts were futile. 

“Iwaizumi.” Hanamaki says seriously, leaning against the counter. 

Iwaizumi sets his cup down, slumping forward in his seat. He buries his face in his hands, taking a deep breath. “I told my parents.” He finally confesses, biting the inside of his cheek. 

“O-oh. Iwa-chan, you know you didn't have to do that. You could've told them whenever you're more comfortable.” Oikawa says in a gentle voice. 

Iwaizumi jerks his head up, a frown carved across his face. “I told them because they deserve to know. They're my parents. I also told them because I'm not ashamed to be with the people who actually make me happy.” He explains, not actually sure if that make sense to them. But it made sense to him, so it was a valid reason. 

They all three fall silent for a moment until Matsukawa sighs, running a hand through his hair. “What happened?” 

Iwaizumi goes back to staring into his cup of now cold coffee, pursing his lips. “I was basically disowned.” He finally mutters so quietly that they had to strain their ears to hear.

“Iwa-chan..” Oikawa whispers, moving to kneel next to his chair. Hanamaki and Matsukawa move as well, all surrounding him.

“Are you okay?” Matsukawa asks, knowing that that was probably the stupidest question he could ask.

“I will be.” Iwaizumi mumbles, sighing softly.

\------

In the weeks after the incident, they all make sure to be extra careful around Iwaizumi. They knew he wasn't one to outwardly show his emotions easily, but after knowing him for years, they all knew that he was in pain. Iwaizumi appreciated their concern- really he did- but they didn't need to treat him like he would break at any second. He would be fine. Totally fine. Right?

A month after his parents threw him out, he wakes at four in the morning to the sound of his phone ringing. He sighs, carefully prying himself out of Matsukawa’s hold on him. He rolls over, blindly patting the desk to find his phone. When he finally grabs it, he squints at the bright screen.

Upon registering who was calling him, he quickly stumbles out of the bed, making his way out of his room. He quickly swipes his phone as he enters the living room, bringing it to his ear. 

_-”Hajime?”_

“Dad?”

_-”Ah, I’m glad you picked up.”_

“You do know it’s like,..four in the morning?” He asks, lowering his voice. 

_-”Yes, I am. But, you see, your mom and I have been thinking and talking. We decided that we can accept you being gay-”_

“W-what? Really?” He sighs in relief, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

_-“But, there’s more. It’s rude to cut someone off.”_

“Okay, okay, yeah you’re right. Sorry.”

_-“So the thing is, we can accept you being gay, we can even get on board with you having a boyfriend. But that’s the problem, Hajime. Boyfriend not boyfriend **s**.”_

Iwaizumi nearly drops his phone in shock, his mouth falling open. Was his dad really serious? 

“Dad, I don’t t-”

_-“So, choose one.Then we would like to meet the young fellow. Once you decide, we will gladly welcome you back with open arms.”_

“Dad-”

_-“Oh, your mother does hope you do choose Tooru. We’ve always liked him.”_

“Dad, can you just l-” 

_-”Okay, that’s it. Once you choose, call me up and we can arrange for a time."_ And with that the line goes dead. 

Iwaizumi grits his teeth, rage boiling through his veins. He can’t believe his dad would even think that he would consider something like that. 

Glancing at his phone, he slips his phone into his pocket, and stalks towards the front door. Making the quick plan that going for a run would be the best thing to do right now, he angrily pulls his shoes on. He grabs a sticky-note, quickly scribbling down a note for whoever wakes up first. 

_“Went for a jog. Be back whenever.”_

He quietly closes the door, not wanting to wake up any of his sleeping boyfriends. He then sprints down the stairs, his thoughts turning into a jumbled mess. Running always helped him. It helped him to calm down. To clear his mind. It helped to get rid of his pent-up anger. 

Nearly ripping the front door off at the entrance to the apartment complex’s lobby, he steps out into the chilly night air, taking a deep breath. 

\------ 

Coming to a stop at the corner of the street, he looks around at the deserted streets. He pulls out his phone, glancing at the time. It was around five in the morning, and seeing as how it was a saturday and none of them had class, then no one would be awaking for at least another three hours. 

“Iwaizumi-san?” A voice says, and Iwaizumi turns around, slipping his phone back into his pocket. 

His gaze lands on one of his old teammates, and he raises an eyebrow. It’s not like they didn’t keep contact, seeing as how he went to the same college as Matsukawa and Oikawa, and was on the same team. It was just weird to run into him at five in the morning at the corner of some random street. 

“Ah, hello Yahaba.” 

The younger male nods, folding his hands over his chest. “Sp, why are you up so early on a Saturday morning?” He asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“I could ask you the same thing.” 

“Ah, you got me there.” Yahaba chuckles, running a hand through his already disheveled hair. “Kyoutani and I had an argument. It’s not like we haven’t ever argued before, but every time it happens I go running. It helps to calm me down.” 

“I can relate to that.” 

“So, what about you?” 

“Ah, parent problems.” He replies easily, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Yahaba only nods sympathetically, leaning forward to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry. I hope everything turns out well “ He says sincerely, glancing at his watch. “Do I mind if I run with you? Kyoutani won’t be up for about two more hours. That gives me enough time to calm down.”

“Of course not, but will you two be okay?”

“Oh, yeah, totally. We’ve had worse fights. But we always come back together, ya’know? No matter what he does, I can’t just stop loving him.” Yahaba chuckles, stretching his arms over his head. “Let’s get going, old man.” He grins, taking off. 

“What? I’m only a year older!” He exclaims, quickly jogging after the younger male. He smiles as he catches up, falling into a comfortable silence. It was nice to run with someone who understood the need to run to calm down. 

\------

As the two come to a stop across the street from a park two hours, Yahaba’s phone goes off. He shoots Iwaizumi an apologetic smile, answering it. After a minute of mumbling into the phone, he turns back to the older male. “Yeah, that was Kyoutani, so I should be getting back. It was nice catching up with you.” 

“Yeah, it was nice. Say hi to Kyountani for me.” 

“Of course, say hi to OIkawa-senpai for me.” 

“What about the others?”

“They don’t deserve a hi from me.” He jokes, quickly turning around. He waves quickly, and jogs away. 

Iwaizumi watches him disappear down the street, a small smile on his face. After Yahaba leaves, Iwaizumi steps into the street, quickly crossing to the other side. He ventures into the park, stopping as he reaches a random tree. 

Hanging off the tree as if it would die if it let go was a beetle. A small smile stretches across his face as he studies it, leaning down to pick up a stick. He recalls how when he was little, he would chase bugs and capture them. After capturing them and placing them in a jar, he would run up to Oikawa and show him his ‘amazing catch of the day.’ Oikawa cried almost every time he brought a bug close to him. 

Chuckling a the memory, he places the stick in the beetle’s path, watching as it hesitantly lifts a frail leg. It then hoists itself onto the stick, crawling up. As he studies the beetle, he remember back in his first year of high school a cockroach had somehow smuggled it’s way into the locker room. Everyone refused to step inside until it was out- everyone but him and Matsukawa. After grabbing a cup and skillfully trapping the bug under it, he had quickly set it free outside. When he had turned around, Matsukawa had a huge grin on his face, exclaiming that he ‘was so cool’ because he wasn’t even scared. He had laughed, telling Matsukawa that if that made him cool, then it also made him cool. 

Smiling a little more at the random memories, watching the beetle crawl with purpose. It reaches the end of the stick, crawling to the back of his hand. Iwaizumi lets his mind wander again, smiling as he remembers their first year of college. He had come home, only to find Hanamaki cowering on the counter, looking like he had just stared death in the eye. When asked what was wrong, he dramatically pointed to the wall across from him. With closer inspection, Iwaizumi had found a spider no bigger than his fingernail. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed a napkin and quickly got the spider, tossing it out the door. After closing the door and turning around, Hanamaki launched himself off the counter, diving into Iwaizumi’s arm- exclaiming that he was his ‘knight in shining armor.’ 

Iwaizumi snorts, gently setting the beetle back on the ground. Here he was, a sweaty college student who just jogged for three hours, standing in a random park reminiscing about bugs. Glancing back at the beetle who was now making it's way through the grass, he sighs heavily. His dad was insane for even suggesting that he pick one. How could he pick one when he loved them all? Was it really so hard to accept that he could love them all? 

Shaking his head, he turns around to exit the park. As he stuffs his hands into his pockets, Yahaba’s words echo in his mind, and for some strange reason they fill him with hope. 

_“But we always come back together, ya’know? No matter what he does, I can’t just stop loving him.”_

Iwaizumi huffs, looking up at the now bright sky. His parents would just have to remember that he would always be their son- no matter what. And there was nothing they could do to change that. 

\-------

Another month passes, and his parents don’t try to contract him. He felt like he should call back to tell them to not wait for an answer, because they would never get one, but he couldn’t bring himself to. 

Walking into the apartment, he finds Hanamaki at the kitchen table, hunched over a drawing. He walks up to the table, peering over his shoulder. He barely gets a glimpse before Hanamaki jumps, throwing his arms over the paper. 

“Ah, you never let us look at your stuff.” Iwaizumi chuckles, moving to sit down across from him. Hanamaki glares, quickly closing his sketchbook. 

“That’s because I'm not that good. If I’m going to show you guys something, then I want it to be good!” He pouts, stubbornly looking away. “Also, you’re always so silent when you come home. How do you manage to not make a sound?” 

“I’m magic, of course.” He deadpans, leaning back in the chair. “And you really shouldn’t let yourself think that way about your stuff. When we went to that art fair thing a couple months back, we saw some of your pieces and they were beyond amazing.” 

“What? I thought I said you guys weren’t allowed to go!” 

“Oh. Oh, yeah. Oops?”

"Iwaizumi! This is the _worst_ form of betrayal!”

“It was Matsukawa’s idea.” 

“But you still went!” 

"Yes, I am guilty."

Hanamaki falls silent for a moment, slumping forward in his seat. ‘Fine.” He mumbles, sliding his sketchbook across the table. 

Iwaizumi looks up in surprise, his eyes wide. “Wait, really?” 

“Yeah, just..I know they’re bad, so be nice? And don’t smudge anything please.” He says in a quiet voice, nervously playing with his fingers. 

Iwaizumi gently opens the cover, peering at the first sketch. He wordlessly flips through the pages, becoming memorized with each flip of the page. When he stumbles across a drawing of three familiar guys, he swears he feels all his breath leave his body. 

In the drawing, Iwaizumi stood in the middle, his arms crossed, his face drawn into a pout. Oikawa stood next to him, his arm tossed over his shoulders with his signature wink and peace sign combination. On the other side was Matsukawa, his arm also thrown over Iwaizumi's shoulder. The other arm was by his side, but he had his lazy smile stitched across his face. 

"Ah...I know it's bad.." Hanamaki starts, his face flushing a deep red. "I'm still improving so-" 

"I love it. I don't know why you think you're bad. You're amazing. I mean it." 

"You're just saying that to spare my feelings."

"No, I'm not. I may look like a jackass, but I'm not." 

Hanamaki smiles softly, ducking his head to hide his red face. "The theme for that one was things that made me happy." He whispers, nervously fiddling with his hands again. 

Iwaizumi looks up, his eyes wide. 

"Wh-why do you look so surprised?! I-I know it's cheesy, but you all make me happy!" He stutters out, avoiding eye contact at all costs. 

"I love you." Iwaizumi says, smiling. "And you make me happy as well."

Hanamaki sputters at his bluntness, the back of his neck burning. "I- yeah- me too- of course- I LOVE YOU TOO OF COURSE." He basically squeaks out, burying his face in his hands. 

Iwaizumi gently closes Hanamaki's sketchbook, laughing. 

His dad was one hundred percent insane for thinking that Iwaizumi could ever pick just one of them. Because they all made him unbelievably happy.

\----

A week passes by, and he's pulled out of his studying by his phone ringing in the distance. Heaving himself up, he walks into the living room, quickly grabbing his phone before Oikawa could rudely hang up on whoever was calling. He answers the call without checking the caller ID, clearing his throat. 

"Hello?" He asks, turning his back on his boyfriends. 

_-"Hajime."_

He curses in surprise, nearly dropping his phone. He regrets a lot of things in life, and his habit of not checking who is calling him is high on his list. 

"What?" He snaps harshly, gritting his teeth. He glances behind him to find Matsukawa and Oikawa staring at him with confusion- Hanamaki was passed out on the floor again. 

Quickly exiting the living room to hide out in the kitchen, he frowns. 

_-"Have you made a decision yet? It's been over a month. Your mother misses you."_

"Well, if she misses me so much, then maybe she should learn to accept me and the people I love?" He hisses into the phone, tensing up. 

_-"Hajime.."_ His dad sighs, _"Just answer the question."_

"I think it's obvious that I have not made a decision, and that I never will."

_-"Why can't you ju-"_

"No. Stop right there. You know what, dad? I'm sick of your shit." He snaps, and begins to pace back and forth around the kitchen. "You're my _parents_ , okay? If you really want me back in your lives so fucking badly, then maybe learn to accept me. Maybe learn to take a step back, and to actually think before you suggest something so ridiculous. Maybe you should just be happy that I'm happy! Maybe that's selfish of me to say, but I don't care. You're letting this cloud your judgement of me, and you're failing to see that I haven't changed at all. I'm still Hajime. I'm still your son. I will _always_ be your son, and there's nothing you can do about that." He rambles, nearly panting for breath at the end. 

_-"Hajime-"_

"Look, I don't expect you guys to be completely comfortable with this right away, but the least you guys could do is try. So call me when you feel like trying." 

_-"Haj-"_

"Goodbye, father." He snaps, cutting off the words his dad were going to say. He sets his phone back, running a hand through his hair. 

Did he really just stand up to his father? Huh. Good for him. 

"Iwa-chan?" He turns around, making eye contact with Oikawa. Matsukawa stood next to him, both wearing matching looks of concern. 

"I'm fine, don't worry." 

"What was that about?" Oikawa whispers, nervously looking down. Iwaizumi mentally curses, sighing softly. Oikawa was known for being insecure, so he was hoping they wouldn't find out about his dad trying to get him to choose. And Hanamaki had anxiety, and he really didn't want to trigger that in any way. 

"My dad...called about a month ago." He explains, shrugging. "He told me that if I wanted to be welcomed back to the family, then I would have to choose one of you." 

Matsukawa's eyes grow wide, and Oikawa gasps softly. 

"He really did that?" Matsukawa mumbles, shaking his head in disbelief. 

"Yeah, but don't worry, I basically told him to fuck off." Iwaizumi says, laughing weakly. "Please don't tell Hanamaki, though. He might freak out and try to somehow leave with the mindset that it would help me in some way." 

Matsukawa chuckles, stepping forward to wrap Iwaizumi into a gentle, yet warm, hug. "Of course I won't tell him." 

Another pair of arms wraps around him, and he smiles a little more. 

\----- 

When month three hits, Iwaizumi sits on the couch, the clock reading six at night. Right as the minute changes, their doorbell goes off. 

"Huh. I don't think anyone has used that before." Hanamaki muses, looking up from his sketchbook. 

Matsukawa sighs, and gets up. "I'll get it, I guess." He says, moving to the front door. When he opens it, he's met with a middle aged man who is about as tall as Oikawa. 

He blinks in surprise, scanning the man quickly. Black hair, broad shoulders, looked really...upset? Conflicted? Suddenly the man in front of him steps forward, walking into the entry way. 

"Um?" Matsukawa says, raising an eyebrow. 

"Oh! I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I'm Takumi Iwaizumi." He says, holding out his hand. 

Matsukawa narrows his eyes dangerously, standing up straight to loom over the man. Being the tallest had it's pros. 

"Okay, I understand, I deserve that cold look. Anyways, I really need to speak to Hajime." 

"Why? To make him even more upset?" Matsukawa hisses in a venomous tone. 

"No! No, no. No. I'm here..I'm here to apologize." Takumi mumbles, nervously rubbing his arm. 

Matsukawa goes silent for a moment, scanning the older male once more. "Fine. But say one thing out of line, and I will physically throw you out."

Takumi nods, shuffling forward. "That's fair." He sighs, quickly following Matsukawa into the living room. 

As the enter the living room, Iwaizumi looks up. "So who wa-" He trails off, his mouth hanging open.

Oikawa jumps to his feet, instantly standing in front of Iwaizumi. Hanamaki looks at the stranger in confusion, not connecting the dots. 

"What are you doing here, dad?" Iwaizumi mumbles, slowly standing up. He places a hand on Oikawa's shoulder, a silent cue for 'it's okay.' 

He steps around Oikawa, moving to stand in front of his father. Matsukawa narrows his eyes dangerously at Takumi again , but reluctantly moves to settle down on the couch. 

"I know things won't be the same between us again, because I was a total jackass, but you were right. You totally should hate me. You should be disowning _me_ for how I acted. I came here to apologize for being a shitty father. I'm so, so sorry, Hajime. I know that probably doesn't mean much, after what I put you through...but god, you were right. You shook some sense into me, ya'know? I should be happy for you. I should be overjoyed that you found people who love you so much." He takes a shaky breath, offering his son the smallest hint of a smile. "Again, I understand if you hate me. But... But I accept you. One hundred percent. I accept that you're gay, I accept the relationship your in, and I just...I accept the people who make you so happy." He whispers the last part, taking another deep breath. "Also, your mother. She accepts it as well, but she couldn't come with me. So, if you'll agree...she would like to apologize next weekend. We want to invite you and your boyfriends over for dinner."

Iwaizumi stared at his dad, eyes wide. He really wasn't expecting his father- a stern man who never wore his heart on his sleeve- to openly say that all in one standing. 

"Of course I forgive you, dad. And as for the dinner, that's not up to me." He says, giving his dad a wobbly smile. 

"That's- thank you so much, Hajime. I'm..I'm so proud of you for standing up for this."

Iwaizumi stiffens up, taking a small step back. He had never heard his dad say he was proud of him. 

Slumping forward, Iwaizumi sniffs, not caring that he probably looked very out of character as tears roll down his cheeks, sobs racking through his body. 

As he bids farewell to his father with a tear stained face, he finds himself instantly dragged into a very warm group hug. 

When he feels more tears well up behind his eyes, he let's out a weak chuckle. The only word he could describe this feeling of being surrounded by the people who loved him the most was a very simple word.

_Happy._

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for happiness 
> 
> Tumblr: Pigeon_Religeon and Lame_Haikyuu_Stuff


End file.
